bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 18
Moon Over Ekaterinburg In his hotel room, Kai is having a lot of trouble figuring out a metal links puzzle. Julia tells him that it’s pointless to use all of one’s strength and then tries to teach Kai a lesson about love and standing in someone else’s shoes. Lewis and David arrive with the news that Saya is safe and will be arriving the next day. For the time being, Kai, David, and Lewis go out to do some investigating at the house of Ted A. Adams, a scholar who researched Delta 67 during Vietnam, but then defected to Russia. Kai notices that David has George’s gun, but David refuses to give it to him for now. When they arrive, Kai is forced to stay in the car while the other two go in. The house is empty, but David finds parts of a shredded letter from a Phillip Rosenberg, a man who had defected along with Ted, but had disappeared ten years ago. From the address on the envelope, the group locates the bedridden Phillip. The old man opens his eyes and says a cryptic apology to an Andrei and that if he waits, he’ll definitely see the moon someday. He then mutters something about a promise and the moon before he falls asleep again. On the wall, David sees a photograph similar to one in Ted’s house, except this one isn’t marred. Lewis recognizes the writing in the background of the photograph to say “Sverdlovsk 51″ – a nuclear facility. Meanwhile, Ted is actually already there, and pulls a lever that lowers a concrete block with a Chiropteran – Andrei – embedded inside. The Red Shield group arrives shortly after and goes inside to find the place empty but running on gasoline power. There’s an elevator shaft that leads lower into the facility, but Kai is once again left behind. This time however, David gives him George’s gun and tells him that if they’re not back in an hour, to go back to the hotel and tell Julia. Getting off the elevator, the two notice that the place has been wired with explosives. They continue down to a cavernous room where they find Ted lying in a pool of his own blood and the Chiropteran to slowly drinking it. With Lewis playing the decoy, David tries to get Ted, but the monster notices and slashes David’s back. The concrete block goes flying backwards after one of the supports break, giving David the room he needs to take Ted and make their escape. In the elevator, Ted identifies the Chiropteran as his son, and he recounts that he was doing special blood research (Delta 67) in Vietnam. The roar of the Chiropteran is heard below, and it quickly climbs up to the rising elevator. David and Lewis are unable to get it off, but as the elevator nears the top, Kai starts firing. Since the bullets are of no use, Kai throws one of the nearby gasoline containers at it, which David lights it up with his last bullet. The burning Chiropteran is able to see the moon, but then goes falling down the elevator shaft. With the threat gone, Ted tells of the beautiful girl who possesses Delta 67 and poses the most danger to mankind: Diva. But it all disappeared during the bombings in 1972. Ted’s last words before he dies are an apology to his son. The group sets off the explosives and destroys the plant, burying the Chiropteran in tons of concrete. When David falls over from his wound, Kai notices the numerous scars on his back. Lewis explains that David encountered Chiropterans on the battlefield and is the only survivor of his unit. He keeps fighting because he survived – a fate that he is burdened with. Meanwhile, Saya, Riku, and Hagi are traveling on a train with the imposter still disguised as Elizabeth. Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season 02